


kiss prompts

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, tags will be updated as i write more of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: A collection of drabbles from a list of kiss prompts.1. a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss2. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths and kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload these on AO3 since they're so short, but I like having all my writing in one place, so I just made it a chaptered fic instead of posting them all separately. The prompts are from [this list](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com/post/172394136730/fictional-kiss-prompts) \- feel free to send me some if you'd like and I'll try my best to write them, though I make no promises (I'm already working on numbers 6 and 10).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. _a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss_

They’re sitting on the couch where they first made out months ago, their sides pressed together, hands intertwined, something completely uninteresting on the TV in front of them. Well, uninteresting to Adam. Ronan is riveted, staring at the screen intently, studying the precise way the chef chops up the vegetables.

Adam loves him.

He can’t explain it, the reason why this precise moment fills him with overwhelming love – the late July evening, the light dim in the living room, Ronan all focused on a stupid cooking show – but Adam is nearly spilling over.

“Hey,” Adam says, softly.

Then, when Ronan is apparently too distracted to hear him, again, slightly exasperated, “ _Hey_.”

Ronan finally looks over, raising an eyebrow. “Mmm?”

Adam cups his face with his free hand and kisses him, gentle, chaste. “I love you,” he whispers, pulling back a little.

He sees the slight surprise on Ronan’s face, and then a pleased smile, and then they’re kissing again, deeper, Ronan’s fingers tangling in Adam’s hair.

They pull back after a few moments.

Ronan laughs against Adam’s mouth.

“What?” Adam asks.  

“Something about  _Top Chef_  got you feeling romantic, Parrish?”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Obviously,” he deadpans. “What else could make me feel this way?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ronan says.  

Adam scoffs, and then he kisses him again. Ronan responds enthusiastically, as he always does, thumb caressing Adam’s cheekbone, making Adam shiver. God, he loves him.

“Don’t you want to watch your show?” Adam says in the midst of it, not bothering to hide his smugness.

“Shithead,” Ronan mutters.”It can wait.”

Adam laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @adamparrush and twitter @peyttonsawyers. Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Here](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss%20prompts*) is where these drabbles are posted on tumblr, you can reblog them if you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths_ and 18. _kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap_

Ronan is sitting on the armchair perpendicular to the big couch at Monmouth, headphones on and plugged into his phone without any music playing, staring at the ceiling. Chainsaw is on his shoulder, rubbing her beak against his head. It tickles a little, but Ronan doesn’t have the heart to tell her to stop.

He’s waiting for Adam, knowing he’ll be here in only a few moments.

When Adam finally walks in, he says, “You should really keep that door locked, you know.”

Ronan continues staring at the ceiling, pretending he didn’t hear him. Chainsaw flies over to Adam and nuzzles his neck, then perches on one of the windowsills.

Adam walks over to him and sits down on his lap, knees drawn up and feet placed between the arm of the chair and Ronan’s thigh, his back resting against the other arm. Ronan stays very, very still.

Adam takes Ronan’s headphones off and puts them over his own head. He raises an eyebrow at Ronan. Ronan finally meets his eyes and raises an eyebrow back.

“Great song,” Adam says.

“I know,” Ronan replies, and then stealthily takes his phone and blasts the Murder Squash Song.

Adam startles and hastily takes the headphones off, clutching his hearing ear, then punches Ronan in the shoulder. Ronan cackles and Adam mutters, “ _Asshole_.”

Adam takes the phone and the headphones and places them on the table. And then it’s just Ronan, and Adam in Ronan’s lap, and Ronan’s heart beating out of his chest at the fact of Adam in Ronan’s lap.

A month of dating isn’t enough for Ronan to get used to this. An entire lifetime isn’t enough for Ronan to get used to this.

“There is an entire fucking couch there, you know,” Ronan says, while Adam stares at his lips and one of his beautiful hands drapes around Ronan’s neck, fingers lightly scratching the back of his scalp, making Ronan burn and tingle inside.

“I know,” Adam says, and then he kisses him.

It’s hungry and messy and desperate, the way Adam always kisses, like he’s starving and can never get enough. Ronan responds in kind, hands tangling in Adam’s hair, tilting his head to get a better angle, tongues meeting frantically.

Ronan breaks off after a while to say, “You smell like gasoline,” lips still brushing Adam’s as he speaks.

Adam winces. “Yeah. Sorry. Came from Boyd’s.”

Ronan shakes his head. “No, I mean—you smell fucking  _good_ , Parrish.”

Adam’s eyes widen a little, ears turning visibly pink, and his lips quirk up. “Oh.” Then he laughs lightly and kisses Ronan again, deeper this time.

They’ve been making out for several minutes when Gansey walks in, startling them, both of the boys too engrossed in kissing to hear the footsteps or the doorknob turning.

Gansey notes Adam’s position in Ronan’s lap and his face turns red, matching Adam’s ears and neck. “Oh. Hello. I—uh. I’ll just be in the kitchen. You two—continue whatever you’re doing.”

Adam hides his face in Ronan’s neck. “It’s fine, Gansey, we’ll—we can go to Ronan’s room.”

But Ronan loops an arm around Adam’s back and keeps him pressed against him. “Fuck that. We’re staying right here. Go make yourself a sandwich or something, Dick.”

Adam pulls back to look at Ronan and blows out a breath, voice chastising. “ _Ronan_.”

Gansey sighs. “This  _is_ the living room, you know. And my bedroom, technically.”

Ronan shrugs. “What’s your point?”

Gansey shakes his head, fondness seeping into his expression, and goes into the Laundry-Kitchen-Bathroom.

“You’re impossible,” Adam says to Ronan, starting to pull away, or pretending like he is.

“Hey,” Ronan whines, petulant, missing Adam’s lips already, holding him firmer. “Come back here.”  

Adam rolls his eyes, but lasts about two seconds before giving in and kissing Ronan again.

When Gansey comes back out, a half hour later, Adam is still there, in Ronan’s lap, except his head is resting on Ronan’s shoulder and he’s fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @adamparrush and twitter @peyttonsawyers. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> [Here](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss%20prompts*) is where these drabbles are posted on tumblr, you can reblog them if you like them.


End file.
